


Two Souls

by silverkittie



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Drinking, Fluff, For the meantime, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Partying, dancing au, i don't know how to tag, one-shot?, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkittie/pseuds/silverkittie
Summary: The group of 7, busy with their schedules, are dragged to a three-night party by Lance to finally get them to relax. However, it's more than that to the Cuban boy. Its a night to spend with his boyfriend he hasn't gotten to meet up with in a month. Yet the very shy Keith is too afraid to dance with him...until Lance decides to tease him. Lance is going to get more than a dance though, a present in the shape of a ring.A.k.a a one-shot about Keith and Lance dancing after Keith gets down on one knee. ^^





	Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A little Ps before you begin to read but there's somewhere in the story that lets you know when to play the song that needed for effect! ^^ *does jazz hands*. I left a link to the song when your supposed to play it But you don't have to if you don't want to. ^^ Anyway there is another authors note at the bottom saying a few things if you care to read it and enjoy the story!

Early in the morning, the black sky was turning into a shade of dark blue as the beach was still hoping from the night before. Music rumbled throughout the area as the villa that was hosting the party was flashing with many colored lights that flickered as they shot into the sky and cast a hazy glow over the partygoers that were dancing outside. The group had arrived the night before for the three-day party due to the suggestion of Lance that had wanted to bring some excitement into everyone's busy schedule. And it was greatly needed. Pidge was overly stressing about their application to the best robotics school in the country, Hunk was too anxious about the final exam at his cooking school that would allow him to graduate, Shiro was freaking about his first day as a high school teacher, Keith was driving himself out of his mind trying to fix his motorcycle that apparently didn't want to run no matter how he tried to fix it, Allura was over swamped with projects and paperwork as the new head of her father's company, and Coran was busy making maps of the universe.

As for Lance? He was busy taking care of his siblings and making sure his family didn't kill each other. So, when he found out about the three-day party he decided they all needed a break and dragged them there. But the Cuban boy also did it to spend more time with his boyfriend as they hadn't much time to see each other. Lance was practically having withdrawal symptoms from not seeing that cute mullet and those pretty violet eyes.

However, Lance found himself dancing by himself as Keith nervously watched on from the side. As Lance continued to sway his hips to the beat, feeling the vibrations through his feet, his excitement slowly dwindled. Yes, he loved to dance and yes, he loved the alcohol as well as all that entailed at parties but it didn't matter if the person he wanted to dance with wasn't by his side. Lance's wild movements lost their original vigor as he snuck glances at Keith that went unnoticed. Keith couldn't help but nervously stare at Lance from the sidelines.

God, he was beautiful Keith couldn't help but think to himself as he gripped the neck of the half-empty beer bottle. The way Lance's smooth, caramel skin shone with sweat and his starry ocean blue eyes pierced through the veil of hazy light that covered his face and body, appearing like a hazy dream, had Keith in a trance...but he didn't dare join him. He was a horrible dancer. Hell, if he tried he would only look like he was having a seizure. There was no way to match Lance's grace even if he tried and he would only embarrass himself. Keith let out a heavy sigh and brought the beer bottle to his lips again.

"You ok?" A deep mellow timber rumbled close to him.

Tearing his eyes away from Lance Keith looked up at Shiro and could only sigh again.

"Nothing's wrong. Just my inability to actually enjoy time with my boyfriend," Keith sighed as he stared at the dancing Lance.

Hmm? Lance kept looking at him and his movements seemed very enthusiastic....what's wrong with him?

Shiro laughed, breaking Keith out of his thoughts.

"And why is that? He's a few feet away from you so it's very easy to go over and join him," Shiro explained.

Keith sighed again and rolled his eyes. Of course, Shiro would say that. He had single-handedly broken through his large ass crush on Allura and asked her out just recently. Yet, even though Keith had been dating lance for 5 years now, he still didn't have that much confidence to even dance with Lance. Honestly, the gap was just too big. Plus, Lance was special...he was everything to Keith. If Keith ended making a fool of himself in front of him he would be mortified. The violet-eyed boy gestured to Lance on the dance floor with a longing expression.

"Just look at him, Shiro! He's so damn beautiful and graceful and I'm all awkward limbs. I would look like a monkey next to him!" Keith exclaimed with a grimace as he imagined himself trying to dance.

Shiro gave a long thoughtful look at Keith then at Lance, noticing that Lance's eyes kept peeking at Keith and Shiro's thoughtful frown turned into a smile. Gently, he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's definitely the least of his concern," Shiro vaguely answered with a smile.

Keith could only snort in response and look at Shiro with a confused expression. If might not be the least of Lance's concern but it was his, alright? Who wanted to single-handedly embarrass their loved one? He sure didn't! He's already done enough of that in the last 5 years!

But he also wanted to be close to him...he hadn't had the time in a month to do so. Sure there had been phone calls and one awesome instance of phone sex but they hadn't had time to meet up. Keith was practically a starving man in a desert. He had even had a plan to serenade him and brought the ring he bought...only for Lance to head to the dance floor first thing. The one place Keith couldn't make himself go to.

Why the fuck would he purposely make himself look like he's having a seizure then propose? He wanted to be suave, not spastic. That would be a lame way to propose. Keith's eyes traveled to lances moving figure and his heart clenched inside his chest.

"But Shiro...how the hell am I supposed to dance without making myself look like a fool? I want to sweep him off my feet not have him sweep me away to the hospital," Keith answered, forlorn.

Shiro just laughed and shook his head.

Lance, who was staring at Shiro and his beautiful mess of a boyfriend, felt lonely. He hadn't seen Keith for so long and desperately wanted to feel the heat of his skin against his, run his hands through those raven locks and sway with him like they were the only people there. All he wanted was Keith close to him. As the beat dropped for the last time Lance ceased to move and thought to himself. If he wanted to dance with Keith why didn't he just walk over there and ask him?

This is when you play the song for effect! ^^ https://youtu.be/Owz2Wr5cozo 

Why was he just dancing here by himself feeling sorry for himself? He could change it...he WOULD change it damn it! Waiting a month was one thing but this? This he could actually change. As the song faded out Lance's eyes sparkled with renewed vigor as a smirk formed on his lips. He knew exactly what to do. Turning around to fully face the two who were deep in conversation. By coincidence, Keith looked over and immediately became quiet, mesmerized, as his violet eyes darkened. Lance had his undivided attention.

From the opposite sides of the room, the two were connected by an unseen force, the people passing in front of them like insignificant blurs and the booming music background noise. These two only had eyes for each other. As the next song began Lance glided across the floor towards Keith, a new flavor to the swing of his hips as he began to dance. Keith's breath stuttered as he watched Lance get closer to him, watched as he dragged his hand over his chest and bent down sensually with a fast pop to his hips, holding his eyes the entire time. All of a sudden his throat became dry and he dazedly sipped his drink.

Then, slowly, Lance came up close to him in his barefoot, topless glory and smiled, gesturing towards him with a crook of his finger.

Something snapped in Keith. Everything faded to grey as Lance became bright with the colors of the flashing lights, but never losing his own brightness, as the music came rushing back and making his blood boil to a scalding degree. His feet moved towards him as he passed his beer to Shiro, who was standing beside him, as Lance danced backward, close enough to touch but out of reach. He didn't even notice when they reached the middle of the dance floor until Lance stopped. Keith's blood was surging, the sound echoing his ears along with the music, taking in the way the beautiful curve of Lance's body came closer and closer until those beautiful blue eyes were a couple centimeters away from his own.

Like an action movie in slow motion Lances hands landed on Keith's shoulders and his hips to his and suddenly the anxiousness and nervousness dissipated. Keith's hands landed on his hips and he swept Lance around the dance floor like the wind. The other dancers quickly got out of their way for the couple in their own world and watched fascinated as the sun came up, lighting up the horizon and casting a beautiful glow on the couple as the bright rays filtered between the two bodies that jumped, twirled, and separated from each other but never truly being far away from each other. Keith's eyes couldn't tear itself away from Lance's face as it bathed in the soft glow of the rising sun, leaving lingering touches as they separated each other only to get closer. The hips, shoulders, arms, face...there's was nowhere Keith didn't leave lingering touches.

And Lance was the same, ghosting his lips lightly over his when they came close and then separating as Keith followed him with the beat. The bodies of the silhouettes in the rising sun couldn't stand to be apart as well as their very souls. As the song slowly came to an end the two came together and smoothly Keith wrapped a hand around Lance's waist and dipped him low, his lips pressed to his. Lance's eyes widened before closing his eyes and cupped the sides of Keith's face. The onlookers had forgotten how to breathe. Shiro was hugging Allura while she was holding a hand to her chest dazed. Matt, who was beside them, looked at them transfixed as Hunk and Pidge, who had come down from the second story, were trying to not squeal. Coran was in the back frantically taking pictures in his excitement after coming out of the bathroom.

But the two lovers didn't even notice, to focused on each other, too transfixed, to have anyone else entered their eyes but the other. Keith gently placed Lance back on his feet as he broke the kiss and gently rested his forehead against Lance's, his arm still holding Lance snugly to his body. Lance did the same and stared into Keith's burning violet eyes. God, they were so beautiful that they almost made him forget what he was going to say. A soft smile overtook Lance's flushed face.

"And you said you couldn't dance Mr. Suave yet you swept me off my feet. Is another dance an option?" Lance chuckled with a soft smile.

Keith smiled, his eyes becoming soft and gentle.

"Only if you want to sweep me away to the hospital. As for being Mr. Sauve...I'm just glad I didn't turn into Mr. Spastic," Keith answered with a laugh as he let go of his waist.

Lanced laughed, a beautiful sound that tickled Keith's heart, and a smile just like the glow of the sun he was basking in lit up his face.

Ah, how I got you I don't know, Keith mused lovingly, But I'm glad I did.

"You? Please! You can't be anything but Suave. My little heart is already going crazy," Lance joked.

But inside Lance's chest, his heart really was running wild. He knew Keith didn't like to dance, though he never figured out why. Keith's slim body was already a masterpiece of muscle. So compare that to his face, beautiful eyes, and the way his raven colored hair stuck to his white skin when he worked up a sweat? He was practically sinful!

Especially the way Keith looked at him right now. Like he was the world...though he expected he didn't look any different. He loved Keith just as much as his family and the sea. How Keith ever became interested in him, he didn't know, but he was so damn thankful and so damn happy.

Keith's smile turned into a hesitant, nervous frown and slowly Keith gripped Lance's hand in his. Lance looked at Keith confused. Why was he so nervous...was it because he thought he looks dumb when he danced just now? Lance opened his mouth to ask but Keith beat him to it.

"Well...I hope I won't put you into cardiac arrest by doing this," Keith tried his hand at a half-assed joke, nervous.

Then, he got down on one knee. Lance's breath stuttered as his eyes widened. The onlookers held their breath. Keith looked up at lance and pulled out the ring from his pocket. Violet clashed with Blue and Keith let out a nervous smile.

"Lance, I know it hasn't been long since we've been dating but my heart already has fallen for you. Every day I can't help but think of you and your sleepy morning smile and the way you laugh. Your jokes always make my day despite the way I roll my eyes. I want to see it every day. I want to wake up to your smile for the rest of my life," Keith said with conviction as he stared deep into Lance's teary eyes, "Lance would you marry me?"

Tears fell from Lance's eyes and a happy smile appeared on his face despite his watery laugh.

"Yes, god yes! I can't imagine anyone else I would want to be with for the rest of my life!" Lance laughed through his tears as Keith slowly stood and wiped the tears from his face.

Keith's heart soared and slipped the ring on his finger. The silver band glowed against Lance's tan skin. Just looking at that band had Keith imaging their life, their wedding, the children he hoped Lance wouldn't mind him adopting. God, he was going to have him for the rest of his life. Lance fucking McClain, sharpshooter, and the most beautiful man on earth. Keith's eyes started to water. He looked up and both looked at each other before Lance brought him close and sealed their lips as they clung together, smiling.

The crowd watching them roared out in hoots, hollering, and squealing. Hunk and Pidge were losing their shit as Shiro and Allura where practically crying and Coran almost passed out. As for Matt? He was screaming how it this was the best day of his life. All five of them ran over and talked over each other, fighting who got which spot at their wedding. Hunk was VERY adamant that he was going to be the chef.

Pidge was adamant about being the best man while Allura was already planning out which flowers were going to be used. Matt was fighting no one for the position of the DJ, Coran was already planning to be their dancing coach, and Shiro was to busy hugging Keith and crying how proud he is he's come from being a moody emo. Lance couldn't help but laugh at them and think he was the luckiest man in the world.

Three months later the wedding went off with a hitch. Matt had hidden in the cake Hunk painstakingly made and popped out wearing stripper outfit lance had dared him to wear back in high school for Halloween much to the amusement of Keiths and Lances parents, Pidge snuck in some alcohol and started a dance battle to the song Candy Man, Hunk was as equally as hammered and cried about his cake before passing out eat it, Allura ended up making out with Shiro much to Keith and Lance's amusement before making the joke that at least they weren't the only ones getting some tonight, and Coran ended up having a drinking battle with their parents. As for Lances siblings? They tired themselves out and passed out in a pile on the floor in the corner. All in all, it was a very exciting event to which the two looked back on and showed their little boy and girl they adopted three years later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but depending on the feedback I get I'm willing to write a smut scene and about their honeymoon/wedding, as well as daily life with their children. But I hoped you liked this! Hopefully, it wasn't too boring lol. I was inspired by the song Chase You Down. It's so good, isn't it? I love it! But anyway, thank you guys for reading!


End file.
